Two of Us
by 23 Enigma
Summary: Maybe one reason Beast Boy and Raven don't really get along is because they don't have any common interests. Well, maybe they actually do…


TWO OF US

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own "Teen Titans", "The Beatles", or anything else in this story either outright mentioned or parodied. I only say I wrote the story; that's it.<p>

Story: takes place after "Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo"

Summary: Maybe one reason Beast Boy and Raven don't really get along is because they don't have any common interests. Well, maybe they actually do…

Pairings: Beast Boy + Raven, slight Robin + Starfire

Rating: PG-13 / T to be safe

* * *

><p>"Is she red?" Robin asked.<p>

"No. Only partially at most," Starfire responded.

"How about green?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire smiled. "Yes! Yes!"

Cyborg sighed. "Okay, last question. Is she about your age?"

"Yes," Starfire said with a slight giggle. "Now, friends, it is time for you to guess who I was thinking of!"

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked at each other and shrugged. Robin turned to Starfire. "I'll guess. Are you thinking of… Cheshire?"

Starfire's started clapping. "Hee hee! No! I was not!"

"Sorry, Starfire," Robin said. "You really stumped us then."

Starfire looked at her three friends. "I thought it would be most obvious that I was thinking of Miss Martian."

"Uh… who?" Cyborg asked.

"The niece of the great hero, the Martian Manhunter!" she responded, as if this should have been obvious to everyone. "Well, not really his niece, but let us just say so for the moment.

"Uh… who?" Cyborg repeated.

Robin nodded. "I remember her now."

Cyborg turned to Robin. "Of course you do. And how exactly do you know Miss Martian? What, were you on some team with her before you met us? You just never bothered to tell us about her? That sound accurate at all?"

Robin chuckled. "We got a message from her a few months ago letting us know that XL Terrestrial had escaped prison. Remember? Starfire was so happy that we were getting 'intergalactic communications' on our computer."

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged. "Dude, how do you remember that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because he hasn't melted away his brain cells by watching too much TV," Raven added, not bothering to look up from her book.

"Oh yeah," Cyborg added. "Kinda forgot you were here, Raven."

"Probably because she's avoiding us and only reading her book," Beast Boy muttered. Raven glared at him, but quickly returned to reading. The other Titans knew not to bother her too much while reading, especially whatever she was reading now. She had been quite busy reading for the past few days now, but as to what exactly she was reading, no one really knew. All they could tell was that Raven had given it a fake book jacket, so there was definitely no way of guessing what the book was. And no one was going to ask Raven so the four just decided to let her be mysterious.

"Come on, team," Robin interrupted. "Let's just be happy that Starfire stumped us with Miss Martian. Okay?"

"Her name makes me think of a cereal mascot," Beast Boy added.

"Yeah. 'Cause 'Beast Boy' doesn't make me think of a plush toy," Cyborg quipped.

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Whatever. It's my turn now." Beast Boy stood up, and Starfire walked over to the sofa and sat down. He closed his eyes and thought about a character that nobody would ever guess. "Alright. I'm good. And none of you guys are going to get this."

"Is this character real or fictional?" Cyborg asked.

"Fictional," Beast Boy replied.

"Male?" Robin asked.

"Nope!" Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Female?" Starfire asked.

"No!" he said.

"Robot?" Cyborg asked, smirking slightly.

Beast Boy nodded with a smile.

"So, sci-fi then?" Robin asked.

"Yup," Beast Boy said.

"Okay, so after five questions, our first guess is… Q1C1, that little cosmomech robot from _Clash of the Planets_," said Cyborg.

"Ha!" Beast laughed. "Not by a long shot, dudes!"

"Okay, okay. Is the character humanoid?" asked Robin. Beast Boy shook his head. Robin sighed. "Well there goes my guess of the robot Facts from _Astral Trek: The Following Generation_…"

"This character can speak, right?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes," Beast Boy answered. "And a real language, not just bleeps and bloops."

"Is this character a hero?" Robin asked.

"No way, dude! Total villain!"

"Does this character shoot lasers?" asked Starfire.

"Yup!"

"Can this character fly as well?" she inquired further.

"I think you may be on to something, Starfire," Beast Boy said with a smile on his face.

"Friends, then if I may, I would like to guess now that we have gone through ten questions!" She smiled and pointed at Beast Boy. "You are clearly thinking of Cosmo Boy from the wonderful Japanese television show _Cosmo Boy_ released in the 1980s."

"Uh… no… Nice try. But remember? I said this character is not humanoid!" Beast Boy said.

"Oh, you are correct," Starfire said. "I forgot about that…"

Cyborg groaned. "I don't think any of us is going to be able to guess this one, Beast Boy. You know way more sci-fi than any of us. You must have picked some really obscure robot villain."

Raven chuckled. The other four Titans looked at her. "Uh… Have something to add, Raven?" Robin asked her.

She closed her book and turned to them. "Only that the character Beast Boy picked is not that obscure at all. It's actually quite well known, particularly in Britain."

"Yeah right." Beast Boy waved his hand at her. "You're just bluffing. There's no way you know what character I'm thinking about."

Raven sighed. "You're thinking of a Tareg."

"What?" Beast Boy shouted. "How did you know that? Did you read my mind? That's totally cheating!"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I did not. You simply picked a very popular sci-fi robot villain from a popular British television series from the 1960s about an alien who travels through space and time to combat the powers of evil through the triumph of intellect and romance over brute force and cynicism." She stood up. "And my guess is the only reason you know anything about Taregs at all is because the show was recently revamped a few years ago. And that's all you know about the series. You only like all of the explosions and bright lights and not any of the actual depth the show had when it first came out."

"That's not… completely true," Beast Boy retorted.

"So on that note, I'll be reading in peace and quiet in my room now."

As she left the room, Beast Boy swung his arms around in frustration. "Dudes! How did she do that? I was one-hundred percent sure no one would be able to guess I was thinking of a Tareg!"

Starfire raised her hand. "Please, I am still most baffled by this revelation. Who are the Taregs exactly and what are they from?"

Beast Boy sat back down on the sofa. "The Taregs are a race of aliens in robot armor that are the main supervillains from the awesome show _Professor Who_. They can shoot lasers, fly, and always shout out phrases like 'Eliminate!' or something like that. Actually, they kind of look like giant trashcans with plungers and whisks attached to them."

"I see," Starfire said as she turned to Robin. She leaned closer to him and kept her voice low. "Robin, truthfully I do not see. Can you please explain?"

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "I can't believe she knew that…"

"Yeah," Cyborg responded. "Who would have thought Raven actually knew what weird sci-fi thing you were talking about?"

"Apparently you two have a common interest," added Robin.

Starfire nodded. "Much like how Robin and I both enjoy soccer! Although he likes it for the competitive scoring of goals while I like it because of the colorful and festive clothing everyone wears, especially the oversized foam hands and painted faces."

"Starfire, those are the fans."

"Yes, I know. I just prefer the eccentricities of the fans compared to the players. And I like how the announcer will sometimes shout out 'gold' for a very extended period of time whenever a player scores."

Robin was about to correct, but gave up and just smiled. Cyborg groaned and slapped his forehead in frustration.

Robin turned to Beast Boy. "Anyways, the point is now you two have a common interest."

"Yeah…" Beast Boy muttered to himself. "A common interest…"

* * *

><p>Beast Boy took a deep breath. It didn't help much; he was still sweating and his body was shaking. He was nervous. He was going to knock on Raven's door.<p>

Remembering well all of their past adventures, nothing good ever happened to him whenever he went into Raven's room. The first time, of course, was when he and Cyborg ended up in Raven's mind and had to fight a part of her subconscious that manifested itself as her father. That was not fun. The next time was when he found out she had fallen in love with an evil magician who was only using her to break free of a curse and so he could destroy the world. That too was not fun. And sure enough, there was also last week when he asked if she wanted any tea he had made for her and accidentally spilled it all over her floor. Given the fact that she had beaten him senseless for that, he counted that as another not fun moment.

"What do I have to lose?" he said to himself as he knocked on her door. "Well, my dignity, for one…"

Raven's door opened ever so slightly. The dim light inside barely revealed that she was standing at the door, looking at him. "What? I was reading."

"What's up?" he asked lamely.

Raven continued to glare at him. "I was reading."

Beast Boy coughed awkwardly. "Anyways… I have a proposition for you!"

She raised an eyebrow, interested in what he had to say. "Go on…"

"You should totally watch _Professor Who_ with me!"

She thought about it for a couple of seconds. "No," she said as she started to close the door.

"Wait!" he shouted as he stuck his foot in her room to keep her from closing the door completely. "Why? I think you'd enjoy it!"

She sighed. "I told you. I like the old version because it was very deep. You like the new version because of the action and special effects. I have not seen any of the new series, nor do I plan to. You haven't seen any of the old series, and I doubt you'll ever get around to it."

"Come on, Raven," he responded. "We finally have something in common! We both like a television show!"

"So?"

"That means we can bond! You know, instead of just arguing all the time, we can actually pretend to be friends!"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I resent that. You know we're friends."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said quietly. "But we don't really act like friends all the time…"

Raven sighed. "Fine. I'll watch one episode of the new series with you. If I like it, then we will both watch the entire fifty year television history of _Professor Who_. If not, then you get to stop bugging me about this and go play your _Big Little World_ instead."

Beast Boy smiled. "Deal!"

Raven closed the door and Beast Boy punched the air in success. "Sweet!" Then he remembered something. "Wait! Raven! When do you want to do this? When are you free?"

Her door opened only an inch. "Tomorrow. I'll be free around lunch time. Until then, I want to get through this book."

"Okay… Uh… what are you reading exactly?" he asked.

"Nothing important," she responded, though the tone of her voice made her sound embarrassed.

"Sounds like something," he responded.

"It's not."

"Really? You sound embarrassed to be reading it."

"I am not… You're just… I am not embarrassed," she stammered.

"You really don't want me to know what you're reading," he said, grinning slightly.

"I… I… You don't know what you're talking about…" she babbled.

Beast Boy started thinking. "The only embarrassing books you own that I can think of are the ones I bought you as a joke present for your last birthday…"

"I… Don't say… That's completely not… No!" Raven answered incoherently.

"No way!" he said, his eyes clearly showing how ecstatic he was now that he had figured it all out.

"Don't you even…" Raven began.

"No way!" Beast Boy shouted at her. "You're totally reading those _Midnight_ books I bought you! I can't believe it! Oh, this is too good!"

"I am not!" Raven responded a bit too loud to be convincing.

"Oh man! I am never going to let you live this down!"

"They're not… _Midnight_ is… Shut up!" she managed to yell at him.

"So, Raven, would it be okay if I told the rest of the team about your new little interest?"

"No!" She was starting to freak out now. "No! You can't do that!"

"But I'm sure they'll be interested to know that you're such a huge fan of crappy tween romance novels about sparkly bat people and half-naked wolf people! For someone who was just complaining about how I don't like things that are intellectually deep, you sure have a funny way of proving that you're any different, Raven."

"Shut up!" she responded, angry at Beast Boy and the fact that she was now blushing. She slammed the door. "_Midnight_ is not as dumb as you think it is!"

Beast Boy quietly walked up to her door and spoke just loud enough that she would still be able to hear it. "So, Raven, Team Alphonse or Team Joseph?"

"Shut up!" she shouted again from behind the door. "Say one more thing and I'll slam a truck over your head!"

"Don't worry! I'm going, I'm going!" he said as he left, making sure to keep his laughter as quiet as possible. "She's totally Team Joseph…"

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Raven. I've saved you a seat and, before you smash me in the face with that chair you're currently levitating, I haven't told anyone about what book you're reading."<p>

Raven eyed him carefully and finally decided to put down the chair. "I haven't completely given up the thought of torturing you yet…" she said as she sat down next to him on the sofa. "I might still want to make you suffer for that."

"I'll convince you I'm a good person after we get through this episode!" Beast Boy responded.

She turned to him. "So… what episode are we watching?"

Beast Boy held up a DVD box set that had a large "Season 4" written across the top. "I decided on the first episode of the fourth season of the new version. Although I really liked the previous Professor and his other two associates Lily Taylor and Margaret James, I think you'll enjoy more about this incarnation of the Professor and his associate Dana Royal. It's probably the best way of getting you into the show, by having you just fall in love with these characters."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Okay. Whatever you decide is fine."

Beast Boy happily walked over to his GameStation and popped in the DVD. He walked back the sofa and sat down.

"Do I need to know any important back-story for the new series?" Raven asked. "The last episode I watched was the last episode of 1989 before it got cancelled."

"The only real important thing is that the Professor is now the last of his kind because all the other Chrono Masters died in the Last Great Chrono War. Oh, and that this version of the Professor has already met Dana one time before but she declined his invitation to travel through space and time because she was totally shocked by all that the Professor does. So now, a season later, she's become disappointed with her boring life so she's actively looking for the Professor."

Raven blinked. "Uh… Okay…"

Beast Boy smiled, blushing a bit. "Yeah, sorry… I tend to ramble on a bit…"

"You think?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy swallowed nervously and hit the "Play" button. "At least you didn't watch that awful made-for-TV movie…" he muttered to himself.

The episode began, and after a few minutes, Raven was still at least interested enough in what she was watching that she didn't appear bored. That's a good sign, he thought to himself.

"That's Dana?" Raven asked.

"Yup!" Beast Boy answered. "You'll like her! She's cheeky!"

Raven rolled her eyes but continued to watch anyways. After another minute, she pointed at the screen. "And that's the new Professor?"

"Yeah! He's awesome!"

"Why's he so skinny?" Raven asked. "And why is his hair so spiky? And what's up with that brown overcoat?"

Beast Boy waved his hand. "Just go with it for now!"

Raven sighed, but decided that Beast Boy was right. After all, if he was watching one of the original series episodes with her, she would have told him not to ask so many questions too. At least the show didn't appear too bad yet, she thought.

They watched for the next several minutes in silence. But Beast Boy was getting nervous now, knowing full well that the alien was going to show up soon. And he knew that this would either keep Raven watching or make her hate the new series entirely. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes to see the episode's alien make its first appearance on the screen.

Raven's eyes widened a bit. She let out a tiny laugh. "Really? Those are the aliens?"

"Yeah…" Beast Boy answered nervously.

"They're so tiny. And they're too cute to be threatening. And… are they made of fat?"

"Yeah… Those are the Gluteus. They're made of fat and those are Gluteus babies."

"Hmm…" Raven thought about it for a second. "Interesting…"

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief. He was at least glad that he had chosen this episode and not the one where the Professor had to fight the devil. He thought that episode might have hit a bit too close to home for Raven. And that wouldn't have been good.

It wasn't until five minutes later when Beast Boy was actually shocked to see Raven laugh at the episode's joke. "Wow," she said. "I can't believe they mimicked that entire scene together. That was actually pretty funny."

Beast Boy smiled. "See? It's not all bad." She nodded.

And after another so many minutes, the episode came to an end. "I'm glad to see the Professor use his Harmonic Hammer again. I kind of missed that…" she said to no one in particular.

Beast Boy nervously glanced at Raven, curious as to what she meant by that. "So… did you like it?"

Raven closed her eyes and sighed. "It wasn't too bad," she said with a small smile on her face. "I still like the older series better, but this one seems like it's not too bad. Although this is probably against my better judgment, I could see myself getting back into this show."

Beast Boy grinned. "Then have I got a bunch of episodes to show you!"

Raven held up her hand. "Wait. It's my turn now. You have to watch an old episode with me."

"Raven, I am totally up for that!"

She turned away from him to hide her smile. "Alright, but take note you're not going to see the special effects and action you're used to."

"That's fine," Beast Boy answered. "I'm just happy we finally found a common interest, Raven. I just want to spend some more time with you."

Raven pulled her hood tighter over her head. "Yeah, I'm happy too."

"Friends?" he asked.

She nodded. "Friends."

* * *

><p>Beast Boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Who could be knocking on my door at this hour?" he mumbled.<p>

He yawned and walked over to his door. He opened it and saw Raven standing just outside his room. "Uh… hey. What's up? Why did you wake me up?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy, it's three o'clock."

"That's so early…" he muttered.

"Three in the afternoon, moron. What are you trying to do, sleep all day?" she asked.

"I was trying, yeah…"

She sighed but quickly regained her composure. "I've got a proposition for you."

Beast Boy shook his head and tried to force himself to wake up more. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Now that we're such good friends, how's this? Just as you wanted me to watch something with you, now I want you to watch something with me. Robin and Starfire went out for some good PR with the mayor and Cyborg's visiting Titans East. So we have the rest of the day free, just the two of us."

Beast Boy nodded. "Okay. What are we watching?"

Raven smirked and held up the DVD.

"What? No! No way!" Beast Boy shouted as he tried to slam his door shut. But before he could react, his body was enveloped by dark magic and he was dragged outside by Raven's powers.

"I take it you're very interested in my proposition," Raven said while smiling an evil grin.

"No! Anything but that! Anything but the _Midnight_ movie!" Beast Boy shouted. "You can't make me watch that!"

She calmly levitated Beast Boy down the hall. She dragged him to the giant TV and dropped him on the sofa. Before he could flee, she used her magic to grab some nearby ropes and tied Beast Boy tightly so that he could not move. "If you try to transform into an animal, these ropes will be the least of your worries."

Beast Boy swallowed nervously and slowly nodded.

"I told you I wasn't going to give up making you suffer," Raven said.

Beast Boy groaned. "But why _Midnight_?" he yelled in frustration.

She smiled as she hit the "Play" button. "I thought it'd be fun paying you back for all that teasing you did earlier. So enjoy the next six hours of tonight's _Midnight_ movie marathon, Beast Boy."

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg returned six hours later to find Raven sitting on the sofa quietly and contently reading a book while Beast Boy was sprawled on the floor, looking like he had just lost his mind.

"Uh… is he okay?" Robin asked, glancing at Beast Boy's lifeless-appearing body.

"Oh, he's fine," Raven said. "We spent the day being friends. Just the two of us."

"Okay…" Robin said as he left them alone. He shrugged as he, Starfire, and Cyborg left the room.

Raven turned to Beast Boy. "If you want me to never mention any of this ever again, I suggest you tell me what you learned today."

Beast Boy shuddered. "I support Team Joseph…" he muttered.

"Good boy," she replied with a smile as she continued to read.


End file.
